A Dream Come True
by The Chainsaw Juliet
Summary: A waffy Yuffentine. I am such a fan! This takes place after the game.


Hayo! I've always wanted to write soppy Vinny and Yuff-Stuff fics. They make the most cutest couple! I mean, the put a new meaning on "opposites attract". I would kill to have a guy that looks like him, plus as romantic as him! *drools* oh and n e thing within /.../ means thoughts k?  
  
Disclaima: *dabs eye wif tissue* I don't own Yuff-Stuff or Vinny *sniffle* Squaresoft does! *breaks down into tears* The lyrics at the end is from the theme song for Escaflowne, the best anime in tha world! Allen! Ai! *faints* Yakusoku Wa Iranai, by Maaya Sakamoto, the best J-Pop singa in the world! Yay!  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
A Dream Come True  
by T.D.R.  
  
/Troubled thoughts. I lie here, looking up at the beautiful ivory drawings on my coffin. I trace them delicately with my finger. I wonder, as I lie in here, why my own fingers have the same resemblance. Everyone on the team had joked about me being a vampire. I had not taken it as a joke. I guess it was only fitting that they called me a vampire. Me, with pale skin and all. They knew that I could only focus best when it was dark. They knew I couldn't see very well in daylight, and that it hurt my eyes. But I guess they didn't know that I wore my long cape to hide my agile figure with scars, and they didn't know that I really did have fangs. Mainly the whole reason I never smiled. Never smiled at any jokes or minor compliments from the cheeky Yuffie when she told me that I could probably shoot a grape on top of her head, or that she was grateful for my presence at night because I knew what was up ahead. /  
  
/Yuffie was a curious person. The only one who would be proud to say that she acknowledged my being there. No one else would stay near me when we split up into groups. She was like a child who stayed near a teacher, when someone scared them at school. She was a lonely person, always being picked on by the other members, always called childish and naïve when she really did have the best idea. Yet I was so ungrateful. She had always stood up for me, when I remained silent, and when she said, "Right Vincent?" and looked at me with pleading eyes, I would remain silent. I would turn away, trying to banish those hurt eyes when I didn't answer. Yuffie was a wonderful person. Even if sometimes she was cheeky. I can't help but frown at the thought of her. She was my angel of refuge even if she didn't know it. So here I am. Trying to force my body into another deep sleep, when she is somewhere out there. When they had defeated Sephiroth, I had run to the edge of the cliff and started crying. Yuffie was somewhat horrified and ran to me while the rest oggled at Cloud and Tifa making out. She was the one who kneeled beside me and nervously stroked my hair. The one who whispered, "Please don't cry Vincent, please don't. It's gonna be okay. You did what you could." And I looked at her, with a faint smile. Straight away I saw her spirits lift and she smiled back. That memory had always stayed with me. I have to admit that I miss her... And I have never felt this lonely before./   
  
Vincent's body reluctantly got up as he flipped off the cover of his coffin. He brushed off the dust that had begun to collect on his long crimson cape. It had been merely two months, yet Vincent could not bring his body into that deep sleep that he had missed. His thoughts had disturbed him greatly. His mythril-plated boots padded the cold concrete floor of the room. It was freezing cold, and if he could remember, it was the middle of winter. The Shin-Ra mansion was clean, since the meteor crisis was over, Vincent was a hero, and it was only fit that his place was spotless. He was surprised to find winter clothes neatly folded on the closest bed to the basement. It consisted of a black fur-lined cloak, a black trench coat, a black skivvy, black pants, and new black boots. Lovely colour imagination, he thought to himself, as he looked at himself in his new black attire. He had always liked black. It was a neutral colour, yet full of gloom. It reminded him of himself, gloomy.   
  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
  
Shin-Ra mansion. On opening the door, he was thrown back by the impact of cold air and snow. He hastily shut the door, and locked it with his key. My, my, what a huge house with only one occupant. He thought to himself as he turned around. He went to the weapon shop to collect his beloved Death Penalty, before untying his gorgeous black chocobo named Night Crawler. It was a given gift from Nibelheim, one for which Vincent was now eternally grateful. Night Crawler was a beautiful thing, having raven coloured feathers sleeked back by his own will. His feathers were glossy, shining blue when it caught the light. Vincent stroked his crest while mounting him slowly. Night Crawler, his given name, because of his ability to blend perfectly in the night. Vincent truly loved this creature, for they shared the same liking for the black of night.  
  
Vincent remembered that everyone had been given his or her own town-bred chocobo. Tifa and Cloud had a gold one (because Tifa was the fashionable type), Yuffie a green (she only liked land chocobos), Barrett a yellow (whom only Marlene rode), Cid a blue (because of his love of transportation), and Vincent a black, because he loved speed, agility and the beautiful colour.  
  
Night Crawler skimmed over the fresh snow outside the town very easily, as if he was merely walking on the ground. Vincent flattened himself against the shape of Night Crawler's back to give him the agility advantage as he urged him to go faster.   
  
The moment Night Crawler's foot touched the icy cold water, Vincent held his breath. He could feel everything his chocobo could. He could not see Wutai up ahead, due to the blizzard, and decided to make a stop at Midgar instead. He was grateful to see an old abandoned church, and hastily, both made their way inside.  
  
Vincent shook off the snow that had formed a thin layer on his head, and took off his cloak. He wrapped it around Night Crawler, and his heart filled with pity as he saw his animal shaking. He stroked Night Crawler's feathers and his animal relaxed and rested his head on Vincent's shoulder. He was surprised to feel warmth in the old church, and wondered with awe at what he saw in the floor, somewhere in the middle of the room. It was a carpet of beautiful yellow pansies. Their simple colour radiating warmth. Vincent knelt down and stroked the tender petals of a young flower. He absentmindedly picked one and tucked it into the breast pocket of his black trenchcoat.   
  
He made himself comfortable on one of the church pews near the flowers. His chocobo had fallen asleep with his head resting on the soft colourful carpet of pansies.   
  
He felt very at home for once, like a sense of belonging.   
  
A familiar smell touched his nose. It was the smell of a flower field, the smell of a beautiful spring morning. It was the smell of his once closest friend, a daughter even.  
  
It was the smell of Aeris Gainsborough.  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
/Sweet Memories.../  
Vincent could not help but pause and take in the smell that he had grown to remember as much as dear Lucrecia's. Even though pansies have no aroma, he sensed the smell all over the church. Cloud told him that this was the place that he had met Aeris for the first time and he saved her from a few guards that were after her. And he guessed it was her most beloved place, as the whole place had her strange peaceful aura. The church was beautiful, it had an antique look to it, and a serene one too. It reminded him of what Aeris had said about the Cetra having lived thousands upon thousands of years ago. The building was probably influenced by the Cetranese architecture.   
  
Vincent crossed over to the middle of the room where the pansies lay. He squinted and saw a forget-me-not in the middle of the cheerful carpet. It shone blue and proud. He wondered with awe at how it had come to grow there, when the rest of the flowers were pansies. Vincent let one of his golden fingers rest on a tender petal. He was extremely careful not to damage the delicate flower.   
"It is as delicate as Lucrecia." Vincent sighed. "And Aeris." He added. A forget-me-not...How fitting. He knelt down and brushed his lips over the fragile petals.  
"I will never forget you my darling flower-angel, Aeris, I will never forget you."   
  
And with that Vincent roused Night Crawler, and walked out of the church, gently closing the door with a soft click. But not before he heard a faint whisper in the room.  
  
"Nor I dear Vincent, nor I..."  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
"Welcome to the Golden Dragon Inn! How long will you be staying sir?" The cheery receptionist asked, as Vincent had entered the Inn at Wutai.  
"A week at the most." He said, after a moment's pause.  
"Certainly. Your room is the third one down on the left. Have a nice day sir!" He nodded his thanks and headed to his room to rest.  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
"BORING! BORED BORED BORED!!!!!!" Yuffie yelled at nothing in particular. She sighed. "Man what is a gal supposed to do when there is absolutely NOTHING to do??????"  
"Uh...go for a small walk in the town I suppose Princess, or go shopping at the market." A guard who was walking past said.  
"Oh..oh okay, I think I'll go shopping." Yuffie stood up, shoved a few possessions and money in her small backpack before heading out the door.  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
"Princess Yuffie! Good day!" The cheery receptionist from the Inn greeted the teen as she walked past.  
"Hi Aya. Anything weird happen to today?" Yuffie asked, while browsing at a clothes store.  
"Nah..Oh no wait..yeh there was a guy that's staying for about a week that looked really..weird..all decked out in black....creepy man..." Yuffie was only half-listening as she held up a top to her chest.  
"He was kinda cute too...He had gorgeous long black hair and the most coolest eyes."  
"Hn..what color were they?" Yuffie handed over some money as she purchased the top.  
"I think they were red.." Yuffie's eyes went wide.  
"R-red?!" There was only one guy that she knew with red eyes.  
"Wa-was his name by any chance Vincent Valentine?"  
"Yeh! That's it! He's a spunk! Anyway, I've gotta get back to the Inn, I'll see you soon okay?" Yuffie nodded and watched Aya walk away. /What's he doing here?/ She thought, as she walked down the market at a leisurely pace. /Hn...If I were a tall pale dude with red eyes and fangs, where would I hide...A dark and gloomy place I suppose./ Yuffie thought, amused. /Or at least somewhere you would not expect him to be.../ She smiled at the thought of Vincent disguised as a girl at the temple, hair and make up done, before heading to the DaChao statues to pray.  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
/This room is so...stuffy?/ Vincent thought sleepily. /I need to go out for some fresh air, or at least away from here./ He thought bitterly, as he exited the heavily incense smelling room. /Yuffie told me once that the greatest sunsets were at the peak of the tallest DaChao statues... I shall go there./   
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
Yuffie stood on the tip of the statue's fingers and waited patiently for the sunset. Ever since she was a little girl, she watched the sunset and sunrise everday, a habit she had accustomed during her early years of ninja training. /Ah man, Vinny should see this.../ Yuffie thought of the gorgeously mysterious man with haunting eyes... /Stop it Yuffie! He's too old for you! He probably hasn't let go of his dead girlfriend yet.../ Yuffie heard a twig snap behind her and froze. She unsheathed the small dagger she always kept with her, and spun around.  
  
"Vinny?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
  
As careful as he could, Vincent crept behind Yuffie, melting into the shadows. /So what will you do when she sees you?/ His mind asked. /I-I just want to make sure that she's doing alright. Nothing more.../ He told himself firmly. /Yeah right.../ He became so frustrated that he faltered, and a twig snapped loudly. He froze.  
  
"Vinny?! What are you doing here?!" She demanded, surprised.  
"You...You once told me that sunsets here where the best...I wanted to see if you were right." He stammered.   
/Nice excuse./ He silently congratulated himself over his quick thinking.  
"Oh..." She trailed off, a little disappointed.   
/Well Yuffie Kisaragi? What did you expect him to tell you? That he loves you? Get a grip gal!/ She thought bitterly.  
"Ah...Okay...uhm..." She turned back around so he wouldn't notice her blushing furiously.  
"And...I also wanted to know..." Vincent started, but trailed off.  
/Come on Valentine, tell her that you wanted to see her. You know what happened the last time you left things unsaid.../ His mind scolded. Yuffie pivoted.  
"Wanted to know what?" She asked curiously. He walked nervously to her, until they were a foot apart, and both on the fingers of the statue.  
"I wanted to know...If you were doing alright...Because...I..I was worried about you."   
/There Valentine. See? The world didn't end. Idiot./  
"You were? Wow Vinny you're so sweet..." Yuffie blushed, and averted her gaze to the sunset and gasped. The sun had painted the clouds all different shades of red, orange and pink. She had seen many sunsets but not one this beautiful.  
"You were right. I have never seen one this beautiful..." Vincent said, also looking in awe.  
"But I came here for a different reason...You see Yuffie...I..." She turned and looked up into his eyes, brown ones looking up into crimson ones.  
"I tried to go back to sleep but I kept thinking about you. You see, I lost a part of my heart when I left things unsaid. I never told Lucrecia how much I loved her, and she died never knowing. So I wanted to tell you that I...loved you before it's too late." He leaned in, lips brushing gently on hers. When he pulled back, her eyes were wide with shock.   
/You idiot Valentine! She doesn't like you in THAT way! Now she probably never wants to see you again!/  
"Vinny..." She whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his shoulder.   
"I...I know Vinny. But thanks for tellin' me." With that, she looked up and gently cupped his face. Vincent leaned in, and this time Yuffie knew what was coming. This kiss was gentle, and innocent. After they broke away, Vincent held Yuffie fiercely.   
/I will absolutely kill anyone who tries to take away her angelic innocence./ Vincent thought as he nuzzled into her hair.  
  
/He smells like the night wind.../ Yuffie thought lazily. She felt like she was on a major high, with her heart pounding. /Maybe this is what they call love.../  
"Vinny?"  
"Hn?"  
"Will you keep me safe with you forever?" She asked, her eyes shining with innocence.  
"Yes Yuffie, I won't let anyone harm you." He whispered softly.  
"Will you watch over me always? Like...like a guardian angel? But..with fangs?" She asked. He chuckled.  
"Yes Yuffie. I will. I'll be your guardian angel...with fangs" He looked at her and smiled. Yuffie gasped.  
"Vinny, if you had smiled like that the very first time we met, then I would have thought that you were a dream...."  
"Well...do you really think that now?"  
"No Vinny...You...are dream come true."  
  
hitomi de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku nado iranai  
hitomi de ima te o nobasu  
samui yoru mo   
  
I call out to you now with my eyes.  
I don't need promises or such things.  
I reach out to you now with my eyes,  
even on the coldest night.   
  
-Maaya Sakamoto  
  
Owari  
  
*************************************/////////////////////////////////////////*******************  
Hey! How was it? Like peeps? R&R puleeeeeez!!!! Ai! I'm running out of ink! NOOOOOOO! *screams then runs off* 


End file.
